Recovery
by Frost Needle
Summary: A powerful curse sorcerer's defeat is the sorcerer hunters' objective, as given by Big Momma.. But defeating him has grave consequences..
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

Hi, I am still new to this thing.. Actually, I never had the time to do this things, until now. But ironically, i have a penchant for making stories involving characters i like the most - especially anime. Anyway, enough about me, let's move on to more important stuff, like the fic.. It's a Marron/Tira shipping for starters..

Reminders:

I actually shifted the concept a bit.. I am tired of the leather stuff, so i sort of reconstructed how the two Misu sisters look.. And by the way, there are some things here that don't go with the usual.. this is my fanfic anyway, so i believe i have the right to do it.. :)

****

**_RECOVERY _**

****

**PROLOGUE**

"MAL!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!!" Carrot shouted as he ran towards the sorcerer carrying his sword, aimed at his heart. The sorcerer summoned three blades to slash him.

"DARLING!!" Chocolate said as she jumper in front of him and received the multiple slashes the sorcerer aimed at the young man.

"CHOCOLATE!!" Carrot said as he supported the gypsy-dressed hunter with his arms. "CHOCOLATE!! ANSWER ME!!" He commanded, tears streaming down his eyes. Then, the redhead opened her eyes.

"I-I... am glad... you're safe... darling..." She said as she cupped his cheek with her hand. Carrot held her hand and closed his eyes.

"Don't die on me... Please... I love you!! Please, live!!" Carrot said as he hugged her. Chocolate's smile was sincere, even if she was in pain, it showed how happy she was.

"I love you too... I promise... I'll live..." Chocolate said as she laid her head on his chest.

"How touching! Two lovers about to die for-"The sorcerer said as he drew his sword slash both the lovers but was stopped in mid-air – silk sashes tied up on his sword.

"By the power of Aporos, Preserver of Gaia, be gone!" A woman's voice was heard from behind the sorcerer as he glowed bright pink and screamed. But it was only a matter of time before he had himself free of the spell and yanked the cloth away, sending the woman flying across the space and hitting a wall – hard.

"Tira!!" A blonde, muscular man shouted as he carried a huge boulder and threw it at the sorcerer. But the latter held out his hand and the rock blasted into pieces. He looked at the muscled man, dressed in black saggy, Arabian pants and a golden belt, and a huge golden necklace that covered his shoulders and neck, and laughed mockingly.

"What makes you think that throwing a rock at me will destroy me? Pretty dumb for a hunter!" He said as he held out his hand and flung the blond man into the opposite wall, breaking it. He then turned to the one who has within him the God of Destruction.

"Now, I'll take that power of yours!" He said as he chanted a spell and summoned a large black aura and directed it to Carrot. "It's mine!"

But just then, a figure stepped in the middle and blocked the ray. The sorcerer was surprised at this and tried forcibly to stop the aura he was using.

"You can't stop it..." The silk-clad woman said as she struggled to stand. "That magic can only be used once and there's no way it can be returned..."

"NO!! NO!! NO!!" The sorcerer said as he used his hands to lift the mage who blocked his aura and flung him on the wall, next to Tira.

"Marron!! Marron!! Are you alright!?" The pink-haired lass asked as she knelt down, ready to perform Gaias on the wounded mage.

"I'm fine... just a little injured..." He said, trying to lighten the mood, but Tira didn't buy it. She immediately used her healing power on him. The sorcerer noticed this and a new desire plopped on his evil mind.

"Gaias provides immortality to its user... Perhaps you have use after all!" He said as he redirected his dark aura to Tira. Marron, however pushed the girl away and the aura hit him instead. Unknown to them, the young mage wrote 'karma' into the air with his hands rapidly just before the aura hit him. Then the sorcerer and the mage both fell limply on the floor.

"MARRON!!"


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1.. Hope you enjoy the story... And thanks for your time..

CHAPTER I

Five years later...

"Momma, when is Marron going to wake up?" A fairy with lavender hair asked the most powerful sorceress at that time.

"Only time will tell, Dota. But now, it seems that he is near his awakening. It won't be long." Momma smiled at the angel.

"It sure is lonely without the others in here." A man, dressed in armor-like clothing entered the Court.

"Hello, Mille... How was the town I let you check?"

"It's sorcerer-free Your Highness!" the knight said enthusiastically. Big Momma smiled.

"Good work." Just then, the sorceress seemed to have been in a trance since her eyes went blank for a second then returned to its original form. The other two looked at her worriedly.

"Momma, are you alright?" Dota asked with concern. Mille just looked on.

"Marron is awake." She replied with a smile.

Just outside the Castle, happening at the same time... 

"Hey! Give that back!" a girl with red hair shouted at her brother, who was carrying her slingshot.

"Slingshots are for boys, Chiffon! So it is supposed to be mine!" The boy with dark, spiked, red hair shouted back as he ran away from the girl. Then, the girl just sat down and cried.

"Aunt Tira...!" The girl, Chiffon Cake cried as she sat on the grassy garden of the Stellar Church. Hearing the cry, the pink-haired woman gently closed the book she was reading and headed outside to see what was happening. When she saw the girl sitting on the grass, she immediately approached her.

"What's wrong, Chiffon?" She said as she knelt down and looked at the crying girl, hushing her by rubbing her back.

"It's Citrus... He took away my slingshot... Daddy made it for me..." She said as more tears came out of her eyes. Tira just sighed.

"Okay, why don't you go inside and wait... I'll look for your brother..." The woman said as she stood up and gave the crying girl a warm smile, causing her to smile as well.

"There, that's much better... You look prettier when you smile, Chiffon..." Tira said as she sauntered away to find the naughty boy.

Marron's Quarters... 

"Huh? Where am I? What...?" Marron said as he scanned his surroundings with blurry eyes. Seeing three figures on his front, he tried his hard to focus his gaze, until it became normal. "Big Momma? Dota? Mille? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Marron... We just came by to visit..." Mille said. Marron didn't buy that at all.

"But you don't usually visit me unless it is something important..." Marron said, examining the three figures in front of him.

"Do you remember the sorcerer Mal?" The tall woman asked.

"Yes, Momma... He was the most powerful sorcerer we've fought so far..." Marron said, then continued, "He was supposed to take away the God of Destruction in Oniisan's body until I blocked it... then tried to take away Gaias from Tira and I blocked it as well."

"Good. Your memory seems fairly well. Have you any idea how long you are asleep?" Dota asked, a little too excited. Marron looked at her with confusion.

"A week or so?" He guessed. Dota chuckled lightly.

"Five years." Momma said, with a reassuring smile on her lips. Marron's eyes widened in disbelief.

"F-Five y-years!!" Marron said in a state of shock. "T-that's too long!"

"Mal is the highest form of curse sorcerer in this time Marron, and since you took his curse twice, it had you sleep for 5 years. You're lucky you're still alive, despite the fact that the one used on you is a type of death spell." Mille said. Marron nodded.

"If it's a death spell, why am I still here then?" He asked Momma the question. Momma just smiled in return.

"Gaias."

At the Fountain... 

"Citrus, I know you are in here so why don't you be a good boy and show yourself." Tira said as she sat on the fountain's rim and looked at the water reflecting her face. She changed now. She looked exactly like the way she looked when she transforms into her dominatrix form – beautiful. Her dress was still the same red cloak, except that it now clings to her curves and is long-sleeved and off-shoulder. She had her ruby pendant – the one Marron gave her on her 16th Birthday. She couldn't help but admire the woman she has become.

"Aunt Tira...?" a boy's voice was heard from behind. Tira span around surprised that she hadn't noticed the young boy come. "Are you mad?"

"Well, a little because you took away something that wasn't yours..." Tira said as she bent down to look at him in the eyes. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"I guess, return it and say sorry?" He asked, his innocence never wavering. Tira smiled inwardly.

"Of course, now go... She's on the balcony..." She said as she looked at the fleeting boy. She let out a sigh. "Sooner or later Chocolate and Carrot must undergo family planning... It's so hard to take care of children... but then again, they take away most problems..." She said as she laughed at the irony.

Meanwhile... 

'Five years? I missed a lot of things with that time interval... I wonder how Tira and the others are?' He said as he threw on a pair of loose jeans and an open neck polo shirt, as he was fully bathed. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was about to reach his ankles, so he used a spell to make it shorter – waist length.

He then grabbed the book he was currently reading and left his room. He decided to see changes made in the Church. But just as he was about to turn to the dining hall, two children came running towards him, smiles on their faces as they pranced along, stopping when they came in front of him and looked at him as if they're examining him. He knelt down and smiled at them. 'This children look exactly like...'

"Citrus, Chiffon... I told you not to run on the corridors... You might break something..." A woman patiently said as she approached the two children.

"Uncle Marron!" They both shouted as they hugged him. Tira looked at the figure the children are hugging and her eyes grew wide as she covered her mouth with a hand – in obvious shock.

"M-Marron...?" She said weakly, feeling hot tears about to drop from her eyes.

"Hello, Tira..." He said as he held the children, his eyes never leaving the young pink-haired woman.

Tears stained Tira's bright red eyes as she ran towards him and hugged him for dear life.

"I was so worried! I thought... I thought... You're not..." She said as she sobbed clutching the collar of his polo shirt.

"Shh... I'm here... There's no need to worry..." Marron said as he placed his hands on Tira's shoulders and gently drew her away to look her in the eyes.

"I see you're not wearing your glasses any longer..." Marron said as he smiled at her tenderly. Tira looked at his golden eyes – she can't help but be lost in them. Then realizing this, she blushed a little and looked away. The two other children looked at them.

"Aunt Tira... Is Uncle Marron your husband?" Citrus asked, tugging at Tira's skirt. Both adults blushed crimson at the young boy's innocent question.

"W-What makes you say t-that?" Tira asked, trying to calm herself.

"Because Papa and Mama are usually like that!!" Chiffon enthusiastically replied. Both the adults blushed harder as they began looking at random places in obvious discomfort. Then, Marron broke the silence.

"So, I believe breakfast is already served in the dining hall... Shall we?" Marron gestured. The two kids looked at the raven-haired young man with pouted lips. Marron glanced at them questioningly.

"They usually want to be piggy-backed when they are about to eat." Tira said with a smile. Marron just smiled at the two children and knelt down, his back facing them.

"So, ride on!" Marron said. The two children screamed in bliss as they climbed on Marron's back. Tira just smiled happily, following the three people.

After breakfast... 

Marron walked the Stellar Church to look at things that changed through 5 years of sleep. 'Nothing much changed in here... Except that the garden is now more beautiful with the fountain and a dozen white roses... And there's a prairie where Tira said the night sky was beautiful...'

As he approached the living room, he saw three figures clamped together in one sofa. It didn't take him long to notice who they are.

Silently, he watched the woman who was humming a lullaby at the two sleeping children. There was an inevitable blush on his cheeks as he admired the way Tira is now. Her hair was neatly arranged, and she had a contented smile on her face. And her dress – God, her dress showed every inch of her curves. She was so beautiful. Realizing this, he shook his head vigorously.

'Why am I like this? It's just Tira... Beautiful Tira... Wait! There it is again! Ugh! I can't be in love with her, can I?' Then, the thought just sank in.

'I am in love with her...' then, with this realization, pain showed itself to him, 'She doesn't love me back. I might as well keep this to myself...' He said sadly. Making up his mind, he called her.

"Tira!" Marron said with a smile but was silenced immediately by Tira herself.

"The children are sleeping... Wait..." Tira said as she gently lifted Chiffon's head from her lap and replaced it with a soft pillow. Then went to where Marron was standing.

"So, I suppose you've got a lot of questions you need answered, right?" Tira said as she gestured to the gardens

"Yes..." He said as he looked at her. She was no longer the nerd-looking Tira before. She was now a very beautiful young woman, her pink tresses were not as messy as it was before. Now, her bangs frame her face perfectly and a small part of her hair was tied to her back. She was a sight for sore eyes. Adding to that the dress – no, sort of like a gown she's wearing. She was like an angel.

'God, she's even more beautiful up close...'

"Well, to start with, I know you already have an idea whose children those two are." Tira said as she smiled at him. This shook Marron out of his reverie, making him blush faintly. He nodded.

"My brother's and Chocolate's?"

"Yes..." She said in reply. Marron's brows narrowed in obvious thought, then looked at Tira.

"I thought you liked my brother?"

"Oh... that... Well, I did. But now, I don't any more. It ended the moment he picked Chocolate over me..." She said as her eyes darted to the floor. 'And the moment I started feeling weird things about you...' She thought, but blushed immediately.

"Oh..." He replied. He couldn't help it but be happy because at least, he's got a chance to court her... 'Wait! Hold on! What!?'

"And do you know what happened to Gateau?" Tira asked, trying to divert the topic. Marron shook his head.

"Well, he married a town maiden who looked similarly like you..." Tira said as she giggled. Marron raised a brow.

"Well, what is funny Miss Misu?" He asked jokingly.

"Nothing..." She just smiled at him. That caused him to blush, as he looked away, at the garden they were approaching.

'That smile, I swear, is the most beautiful I've ever seen...' He thought as his heart beat faster.

"Marron... I'm sorry... for, well..." Tira said as she played with her hands, looking down. Marron looked at her questioningly.

"For what?"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be sleeping for five years..." She said as a tear dropped from her eyes, covered with her pink tresses that time. Marron's heart ached at the scene before him. He doesn't want to see her cry.

"Well, if it weren't for you, I would've been dead!" Marron said, a little cheerfully. Tira looked at him as he said what he just said. There were still tears in her eyes. Marron gently brought his hand up to her cheeks and wiped away the tears in her eyes. Tira closed her eyes at the feel of Marron's hands. They were warm and comforting. Then, Marron hugged her.

"I would prefer to die than you..." He whispered, causing Tira to blush really red. They held each other for a while, then withdrew. They sat on a bench under a Cherry Blossom Tree.

"I should be thanking you, in fact." Marron said quietly. Tira looked at him. He was looking at the sky.

'God, he's cute...' Tira blushed at her thoughts. 'Wait... that isn't right...' She somehow managed to say "Why?"

"Well, if it weren't for the Gaias you performed on me, I would've died..." He said as his eyes set on hers. He smiled.

"It's the least I can do for the things you've done for me, Marron... Thank you very much..." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder and Marron draped an arm on her waist. They both fell asleep for a while.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey.. Welcome to Chapter II.. Thank you for your time..

**CHAPTER II**

"Where's my brother!? He's awake now right?" Carrot said excitedly as Chocolate followed him. She was pregnant with their third baby. Big Momma just smiled at the two people in front of her.

"Yes, Carrot... He is awake, but now, he seems to be sleeping..." Dota said as she giggled and cuddled next to her fiancée, Sirius.

"What!? Is five years not enough sleep!?" Carrot said as Chocolate and the others fell over. Big Momma just sweat-dropped.

"Well, he's with Tira right now..." Big Momma said. Carrot's and Chocolate's widened.

"You mean-"

"They-"

"I couldn't-"

"They're at the garden, sitting on a bench, fully clothed." Mille said as he entered the court, along side a blonde-haired man and his wife.

"Gateau! It's nice to see you again!" Chocolate said as she gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

"So, I've heard his awake!" Gateau said with a smile. Carrot winced.

"Yes he is! And I believe you wouldn't be making your move on him huh?"

"Are you kidding me!? I've got a beautiful wife here!" He said as he draped an arm gently on his wife, causing her to blush a bit. She, like Chocolate was pregnant.

"Well, why don't we just take a glance?" Chocolate suggested. The others just nodded as they headed for the garden.

"His hair might be longer now..." Chocolate said as she placed a finger on her chin, obviously thinking.

"Nah... I doubt it. He would've used a spell to make it shorter. He wants his hair waist-level - a mage's preference."

"Yeah... knowing him, he'll stick to that." Gateau said as they entered the garden. What they saw shocked them, but warmed their hearts at the same time. Tira, laying her head on Marron's shoulder while Marron's head was lying on hers as well, with his arm on her waist.

"Wow... They look so peaceful." Chocolate said as she held her hands on her chest.

"And romantic..." Carrot said. "Let's leave them a while, ok?" He said as he gestured them out.

Meanwhile... 

"Huh...?" Tira said as she woke up, cuddled in a warm body. She looked up and saw Marron still sleeping. She admired his sleeping state. Hair muffled, mouth slightly opened. His face looked boyish and peaceful. She suddenly had the urge to kiss his lips.

'Wait... I can't be thinking of him this way...? I can't like him that way, can I?' She thought for a while as she looked at the sleeping figure again and an unstoppable blush came to her face again and the word 'love' came into her mind.

'My God, I am in love with him...' She said to herself again. Just then, the sleeping figure stirred and opened his eyes.

"T-Tira?" He said sleepily. The young woman he addressed couldn't help but smile as she saw a side of the mage no one ever really saw.

"Hello Marron..." She smiled. His eyes opened and darted to where she was. He smiled at her. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yes, the best one so far..." He smiled at her again, with a faint blush on his face. "So, shall we see if the children are awake?" He asked. Tira nodded and they both rose up and headed for the sala.

_Meanwhile..._

"Those two lovey-doveys sure looked contented." Gateau said as he took a drink of his mug. The other two hunters nodded.

"Tira sure knows how to take care of children... These two are so hard to put to sleep!" Carrot said as he combed his daughter's hair with his hand. Chocolate just smiled.

"Oh, darling... you just don't know how to..." She said as she held her growing stomach. "Oh, he kicked!" Chocolate said. Carrot rose and listened to the baby in Chocolate's tummy.

"Oh, yes he did! And that's one powerful kick..." He said as he continued to hear it. Chocolate just soothed his messy hair. Just then, two figures arrived.

"Well, well... Look who's here..." Mille said as he looked at the two figures standing behind Chocolate and Carrot. They instantly looked up.

"MARRON!!" They said as they jumped up and grabbed the surprised mage and hugged him. Chocolate carefully stood up and walked towards Marron. Tira helped her.

"Here you go, sis..." She said. Chocolate smiled at her mischievously. Tira was slightly taken aback by her smile.

"Had a nice nap?" She teased. To her surprise, her younger sister blushed crimson. 'Oh, so my little sister is in love...' She thought as she walked towards Marron.

"Hey!! How's it going little brother!?" Carrot said as he slapped the mage's back.

"Fine, Niisan... How about you? I mean, I was never able to attend your wedding..." He said as he looked at him.

"Wedding? We aren't wed yet." Carrot said as he draped an arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "We decided to wait until you wake up. It was TIRA'S suggestion..." He said, emphasizing Tira's name. At this, the young mage blushed red. Carrot couldn't help but smirk.

'My younger brother is in love...'

"HEY MARRON!!" Gateau said as he hugged the mage tightly, causing him to choke a bit.

"Some things never change Gateau..." He said as he smoothened his shirt.

"Yeah, you're still the beautiful Marron!!" He teased but immediately stopped as he saw the mage's death glare.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry!!" He said, holding his hands up. The young mage then looked at the approaching pregnant Chocolate.

"Hello Chocolate... How are you?" He said, giving her a careful hug.

"I'm fine!! How about you? You slept for a very long time!!" She said half-teasingly. Marron just smiled at her.

"How's your nap?" She said again, with an impish grin on her face. Marron's eyes widened as red streaks covered his face in a blush. Chocolate's grin only matched Carrot's and Gateau's. The mage just darted his eyes in discomfort. He wasn't used to being the center of attraction – most especially if the one being talked about is his love life.

"Uh... Well, you and my big brother hadn't wed yet, right?" He said, hoping that the change of topic would somehow divert their attention to his newly found topic. Successfully, it did. He somehow knew Chocolate's only known weakness – Carrot.

"Well, darling said it would be nice if you witness it... Besides, you're deserving of being the Best Man... and TIRA being the Maid of Honor..." She said again, teasingly. Carrot followed up.

"Don't forget, it was also TIRA'S suggestion!"

Marron was blushing now, being the center of giggling wasn't at all his type of environment. 'Oh joy... Back to square one!' He thought. Tira approached them awkwardly.

"Uhm, Citrus is awake now..." Tira said as she looked at Citrus' form, sitting on the sofa and rubbing his eyes. Chocolate immediately darted herself to her son, followed by Carrot. Marron sighed in relief.

"Oh, my wife seems to be calling me! Uh, see you two love birds in a while, okay?" Gateau said as he ran towards his wife. The other two blushed at his comment.

"Aunt Tira! Uncle Marron!" Citrus said as he waved at them. Both smiled back at him. Then the boy turned back to his mama.

"Mama... Are Uncle Marron and Aunt Tira husband and wife?" He asked his shocked mama.

"Well, they will be... but not for now." His mother said, smiling.

"Because they act like you and daddy..." He said. Chocolate looked at Carrot with a smirk. He returned the same smirk. Seeing their older siblings' smirks, they silently went out of the room.

On the way out of the castle, they noticed that it was sunset already.

"Wow... I haven't even noticed!" Tira said incredulously. Marron nodded.

"Neither did I..." He replied. Then, Tira remembered something.

"Wanna go to the prairie? You get a clear view of the sunset there..." Tira said, half-pleadingly. Marron smiled at her.

"Of course. You know that I like watching sunsets." He said as they walked to the prairie.

Upon arriving to the prairie, the two people sat at the grass and looked at the sky as it changed from orange to red to dark red then blue. They just enjoyed watching it.

"Wow... It sure is a nice view here..." Marron said, obviously captivated by the beauty of the sunset.

"Yes... I always watch it everyday..." Tira said, her eyes never leaving the visage. Marron secretly looked at her. "Beautiful, isn't it?" She followed up.

"Yes, very beautiful..." Marron was still looking at the pink-haired woman. Tira looked at him as he said those words, his eyes never leaving her. She blushed at his comment just as she realized that he wasn't pertaining to the sunset at all.

Realizing this, he suddenly blushed and looked at the sunset immediately. It was now colored faint whitish blue and the stars are visible in the sky. Marron laid down on the grass, crossing his hands over his head. Tira supported her weight on her hands as she leaned a little backward.

"Sister and Carrot are gonna be married in a week, Marron..." She said, still looking at the stars. Marron looked at her.

"I see..." Was all his reply. It was a little awkward until both saw a shooting star.

"Did you see that?" Both said it at the same time. Then looked away, blushing.

"They say that if you wish upon seeing a shooting star, it'll come true." Tira said as she hugged her knees and wished.

'I wish it could be like this forever... Me and Marron...'

Oblivious to her, however, Marron made the same wish.

'I would love to spend the rest of my life with her...'

After a while, they both looked at each other.

"I hope my wish comes true... When it does, I'll be the happiest woman alive..." Tira said. Marron just laid down, looking at the stars.

"I wish mine would come true too..." He said, then looked at her. "What did you wish for?" Tira saw that his eyes showed desperation and longing and anticipation and... love. Tira was taken aback by the fluidity of emotions in his eyes. She decided it was now or never. Slowly, she leaned closer, closing her eyes slowly then gently placed her lips on his. Marron, however, anticipated this and encircled his arms around the pink-haired girl and both shared a warm kiss under the light of the stars.

"I love you, Tira Misu..."

"I love you too, Marron Glace..."


	4. Epilogue

Hello... Here's the last chapter!! Thanks for your time again.. Have a nice day/night...

EPILOGUE

It was the day of Carrot and Chocolate's wedding. All were dressed in white and the priestess was Big Momma. Just like any normal wedding, the couple was asked the most important question.

"Do you, Chocolate Misu, take Carrot Glace as your lawfully married husband, till death do you part?"

"I do." Chocolate responded.

"And do you, Carrot Glace, take Chocolate Misu as your lawfully married wife, till death do you part?"

"I do, even after death" He replied, looking at Chocolate's eyes lovingly.

"And by the power vested upon me by God, I pronounce you, husband and wife! Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Carrot Glace!" And a round of applause was heard in the background. And after the wedding rites, the dinner-dance followed.

Marron, who was dressed in a white tuxedo, was searching for a certain pink-haired young woman. However, on his search, different women, with admiration and longing, eyed him. He winced inside. Finally, his eyes found his treasure. Tira was gently fixing Citrus' tie. She was kneeling, causing her long white, silk gown to flow graciously around her. With a white tiara on her hair, she looked so much like she was an angel sent down from heaven – HIS angel.

Just after fixing the tie of her nephew, a few men approached her and offered her drinks, but seeing that she's uncomfortable, he smiled and approached her.

"Excuse me, but could I borrow my girlfriend for a while? I need to ask her something..." He said as he gently took her hand. The other boys seemed disappointed, so as the girls eyeing him before.

"Thanks Marron... You saved me again!" Tira said as she giggled. Marron smiled at her lovingly.

"And I always will, Tira... Forever..." He said as he gently kissed her lips. They went into the terrace of the castle, looking at the stars.

"Aren't you going to ask me something?" Tira asked, with a sly grin on her face. Marron replied with a smirk as well.

"Why yes, my dear Tira..." He said as he knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing.

"Tira, I would never know what I'd be without you. You know, you've brought forth so many things in me that I didn't even know existed. You've been a great friend, a responsible person, and most especially, a devoted lover... I've been the luckiest man on earth just because I can see you, talk to you... but then, I am the happiest man on earth since I know that I love you and that you have my heart... you make me weak, make my day complete and make my face smile just by seeing you or hearing your voice... I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, Tira Misu... Will you marry me?" He said as he brought out a red velvet box. He opened it and she saw a rare, red diamond. Tira's eyes were full of tears – of joy and contentment. He carefully slid the ring into her left hand.

"Oh, Marron!! I love you so much!!" She said as she hugged him. "Yes! I'll be honored!" Marron hugged her back too; happy that somehow, another wedding will take place and this time, all the stars in heaven witnessed its profound confession of undying love.

FIN 


End file.
